The present invention relates to a suction head for a fuel line of a fuel tank, especially for hand-held working tools, such as motor chainsaws, whereby the suction head comprises a plastic housing, a filter element that is inserted into the housing through an opening in the end face of the housing, and a fuel line connector. The mantle wall of the housing is provided with cutouts which are covered by a filter mesh. The opening in the end face of the housing is sealingly closed by a cap.
A suction head for a fuel line of a fuel tank is known where the suction head is comprised of a housing made of a plastic material that has a fuel line connector as an integral part. At the end face of the housing remote from the fuel line connector the opening for inserting the filter element is provided. The mantle wall of the housing is provided with a plurality of cutouts which are covered by a filter mesh that has the function of a first filter element. The filter insert is comprised of a foam rubber body that initially has greater dimensions than the volume of the housing and is pressed into the housing for assembly. The foam rubber body thus is in close contact with the entire circumferential inner surface of the filter mesh in order to provide a secure positioning within the housing and furthermore to prevent fuel flow along the sides of the foam rubber body. The opening for inserting the foam rubber body is closed by a rubber cap so that no fuel can enter into the interior of the housing via the insert opening. In order to ensure that the suction head is at all times submerged in the fuel, the cap of the housing is provided with a lead weight.
Since different working tools are provided with different fuel lines, the connectors for the fuel lines are also different. This means that for different suction heads different connectors must be provided. Furthermore, a rubber cap is needed for closing the insert opening for inserting the filter element that due to the high requirements with respect to the quality of the rubber material is accordingly very expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suction head of the aforementioned kind that is universally useable and that is less expensive to manufacture.